Boola
Boola is a fierce two-headed giant with a thick yiddish accent who is the lowly slave of Sindbad the Sailor. Character history Creation and development Boola was created by Fleischer Studios for the classic 1936 Popeye cartoon Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor. He would later appear again in an extended flashback within the 1952 Famous Studios short Big Bad Sindbad. Strong To The Finich! Despite never appearing again in newer media, Popeye's epic battle with Boola would be honored in the form of artwork titled "Popeye versus Boola!" by Brent Engstrom for the official Popeye art show "Strong To The Finich!" at the Hero Complex Gallery, celebrating the sailor character's 85th birthday. The artwork depicted Boola having somehow captured Olive Oyl only to have his right head punched out by Popeye and for the left head to feel the pain. Biography Past He is a monster that was defeated and enslaved by Sindbad long ago and now lives on his island as his personal minion and living trophy. Sindbad insults Boola frequently such as calling him a stooge or remarking how two heads are not better than one, and even claims that he captured him only for fun. Despite this mistreatment, the two-headed giant continues to obey Sindbad purely out of fear of his strength, however, he will still try to attack his master when his back is turned (with little success). ''Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor'' When Popeye landed on Sindbad's island seeking to reclaim Olive Oyl (who had been kidnapped by Sindbad), Sindbad sicked his vicious Roc on him, but Popeye easily turned it into a white meat dinner. This greatly angered Sindbad and prompted him to send Boola to destroy the sailor and, while the giant had the upper hand at first, he was quickly outwitted by Popeye, causing Boola's heads to argue amongst themselves and fight each other, then he managed to stomp both of Boola's feet which caused the giant to throw Popeye against a tree in anger. The tree then happened to fall on one of his heads, angering him again and making him rush towards Popeye, but the sailor easily went between Boola's legs and, when the giant bent over to see, Popeye punched his heads into the ground, instantly knocking him out and causing him to fall over with a large rumble. Gallery Boola_3.png Boola_depression.png Popeye_puts_Boola_down.gif Popeye versus Boola! by Brent Engstrom.png|"Popeye versus Boola!" by Brent Engstrom Trivia *According to Sindbad, Boola was so strong he even frightened King Kong. *It is shown that if one of Boola's heads is hurt, the other head will show signs of the injury. Such as if one head gets hit, the other will grow a bump as if it was the one that was struck. *Boola's right head does not like the left head's special fried fricassee. *A two-headed giant was not present in the original tales of Sinbad the Sailor's voyages. However, a towering black giant and its mate did attack Sinbad during his third voyage. Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Fleischer Studios Category:Famous Studios Category:Giants Category:Deceased characters